


A different reaction to being cursed

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hal Jordan (mentioned) - Freeform, Humor, Kyle Rayner (mentioned), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Werewolves, sort of, this is just short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I don't even know. Guy and John have a conversation about the fact that Guy, Hal and Kyle have had a strange curse put upon them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this, or why. It's silly, and I just like werewolves.

“Only you,” John said, with a sigh, and if the sigh was a bit long suffering- well, it had been a long day.

“I know right,” Guy said, and John wished he imagined that Guy sounded almost gleeful, but no, Guy definitely seemed to think this was the most amazing thing ever to have happened.

“You've been turned into a werewolf,” John said, not sure if it was a question or a statement, or just a desperate wish for a clarification that made some sense, though why he was wishing for things to make some logical sense, he didn't know, the universe was unlikely to suddenly stop throwing crazy things at him and expect him to handle them after all this time.

“Yep,” Guy said, grinning. “As soon as the moon comes up I'll turn into a wolf.”

“Do you have to sound so excited about it?” John asked.

“Why? I've been cursed to turn into a wolf,” Guy said. “That is so much better than being turned into some weak-ass vampire. Wolves are manly.”

John stared at Guy for a long moment.

“Where's Kyle?” John asked instead.

“He's also cursed to turn into a wolf, because he's almost as awesome as me,” Guy said.

“Of course,” John said. “So Hal?”

“Can no longer be outside in sunlight, has developed a severe allergy to garlic, can't see himself in mirrors, and crave the blood of the innocents,” Guy said, and there was no mistaking the glee in his voice or the amused twinkle in his eye.

“How long did you say this curse would last?” John asked, sighing again.

“48-hours,” Guy said.

“I suppose I can try and contain you all from killing anyone for that long,” John said.

“Of course you can buddy,” Guy said, grinning and clapping John on the back. “This will be fun.”

“You and I have very different definitions for the word 'fun'”

 


End file.
